1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable table and bench assembly, more particularly to a foldable table and bench assembly which can be converted into a compact folded state through a simple folding operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a foldable picnic table disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,831 is shown to include a table top 12 and two benches 18, 20 on opposite sides of the table top 12. The table top 12 is pivotally supported by two telescoping support pedestals 14, 16, and the two benches 18, 20 are pivotally supported by two telescoping bench support members 22, 26. The telescoping support pedestals 14, 16 and the telescoping bench support members 22, 26 are positionable between extended and retracted positions. When the picnic table is disposed in a picnic table configuration, the table top 12 is positioned at a plane higher than that of the benches 18, 20, as shown in FIG. 1. To dispose the picnic table in a compact state for storage, the table top 12 and the benches 18, 20 must be disposed within the same plane. As such, the telescoping support pedestals 14, 16 and the telescoping bench support members 22, 26 must be adjusted to their extended positions, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, such that a rotary axis of the telescoping support pedestals 14, 16 is collinear with rotary axes of the bench support members 22, 26 to permit folding of the support pedestals 14, 16 and the bench support members 22, 26 upon the table top 12 and the benches 18, 20, respectively.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable table and bench assembly which can be folded through a simplified folding operation.
Accordingly, the foldable table and bench assembly of the present invention includes a table top unit, a pair of bench units, and front and rear leg units. The table top unit has front and rear end portions which are opposite to each other in a horizontal first direction, and opposite lateral sides which are opposite to each other in a horizontal second direction transverse to the first direction. The bench units are disposed on the lateral sides of the table top unit. Each of the bench units has front and rear end portions which are opposite to each other in the first direction and which are provided respectively with front and rear slide rail units. Each of the front and rear slide rail units is formed with a parallel pair of slide grooves that extend in the first direction. The front leg unit includes a pair of outer leg portions, each of which has an upper end provided with a slide seat that is mounted slidably and pivotally on the front slide rail unit of a respective one of the bench units so as to be slidable along the slide grooves in the front slide rail unit and so as to be pivotable relative to the front slide rail unit about a horizontal first pivot axis transverse to the first direction. The front leg unit further includes an inner leg portion disposed between the outer leg portions. The inner leg portion has an upper end pivoted to the front end portion of the table top unit so as to be pivotable about a horizontal second pivot axis parallel to the first pivot axis. The front leg unit further includes a connecting rod interconnecting the inner and outer leg portions of the front leg unit. The rear leg unit is spaced apart from the front leg unit in the first direction. The rear leg unit includes a pair of outer leg portions, each of which has an upper end provided with a slide seat that is mounted slidably and pivotally on the rear slide rail unit of a respective one of the bench units so as to be slidable along the slide grooves in the rear slide rail unit and so as to be pivotable about a horizontal third pivot axis parallel to the first pivot axis. The rear leg unit further includes an inner leg portion disposed between the outer leg portions of the rear leg unit. The inner leg portion of the rear leg unit has an upper end pivoted to the rear end portion of the table top unit so as to be pivotable about a horizontal fourth pivot axis parallel to the second pivot axis. The rear leg unit further includes a connecting rod interconnecting the inner and outer leg portions of the rear leg unit. The front and rear leg units are turnable pivotally between an unfolded position, in which the front and rear leg units are disposed uprightly and in which the table top unit is disposed higher than the bench units, and a folded position, in which the front and rear leg unit are folded on the table top unit and the bench units. The slide seats on the front and rear leg units are slidable along the front and rear rail units when the front and rear leg units are moved from the unfolded position to the folded position.